Winter Break
by Zephyros
Summary: It's a Takari, Taiora,Mimato and Kenyako. If you hate these couples, don't read.


"Hurry up Tai or they'll leave without us!" Kari yelled at her brother.  
  
They were going on a ski trip in America with their friends. They had saved up their money for months and had bought First Class seats on the plane. Everyone was ready except Tai.  
  
They were all at Tai and Kari's house waiting for Tai. It was all the old and new Digidestined kids except Mimi and Matt but they were going to meet them at the airport in Colorado. Tai's mom was going to drive them to the airport then they were going to fly to a place in Colorado. They were going to spend their whole three-week Winter Break there.  
  
"Matt doesn't even take this long?" TK said with a grin.  
  
"I'm not Matt so don't judge me by him." Tai replied with his own grin.  
  
Finally, Tai was ready and they packed the car and went to the airport. They got there an hour early. The group checked in and then split up to do something for the next hour until the plane came in.  
  
TK and Kari went to the First Class club to grab a bite to eat. Tai, Sora, and Joe just sat and read a book or a magazine. Davis and Ken chatted about Ken's newest game that Davis was helping him with. Yolei and Cody were just wondering around the airport. Izzy was, like always, on his laptop in the First Class club.  
  
The plane landed ten minutes late but it quickly was ready to go again. The group got on and figured out where they would sit. They were the only ones in first class so they each had a seat to themselves with a few extra seats.  
  
During takeoff, Sora seemed to be scared. Tai moved over to her seat and asked her," What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Sora said.  
  
"Something has to be wrong. You are never like this." Tai said with a smile as he tried to get Sora to spill the beans.  
  
  
"Ok, I'm a little scared of flying." Sora said.  
  
"I'll sit with you during take off, you don't have to be scared." Tai said.  
As the plane lifted off the ground, Sora put a death grip on Tai's right arm. He lost felling in it very quickly.  
Sora realized what she was doing and let Tai's arm go. Blood rushed like lightning to Tai's arm. It turned a dark red color.  
"Sorry." Sora said.  
"It's ok. I used to have some fears and it always helped to have someone near." Tai said with a warm smile.  
After the plane was in the air, Tai went back to his own seat. He looked around and saw a TV in his armrest. He hit the power and the TV turned on. The movie that was starting was Castaway. He had wanted to see it but he never had.  
TK came up to Kari's seat and took a seat. Kari was engrossed in a science fiction novel.  
"Earth to Kari! This is Earth to Kari." TK jokingly said to Kari.  
  
"Sorry Kari is not responding at this time. Please retry later" Kari replied with a grin.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to play a card game or so with me." TK said.  
  
"I'd love to." Kari said as she put her book away.  
  
Davis got jealous of TK and was about to hit him when Yolei hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Don't even think about it Davis!" Yolei said.  
  
Davis slumped down in his seat and fell asleep because it was around ten at night.  
  
After the movie, Tai looked around and saw that everyone was asleep. He fell asleep looking at Kari asleep next to TK, in the middle of their card game.  
  
Ken was the first one awake. He looked out his window and saw a beautiful sunrise. It was a bright red with the surrounding sky bright shades of red, orange and golden yellow.  
  
TK was the next to awake. Ken's movements in the bathroom that was behind his seat waked him up.  
  
The others woke up one by one. They still had an hour left until the plane would land. TK and Kari resumed their game and the others did something to keep themselves entertained.  
  
When the plane landed, the group were happy. They hadn't seen Mimi or Matt for months. Matt had moved to New York because his band had a contract with a company to make some recordings.  
  
They got through customs quickly and found Matt and Mimi in the airport coffee shop. They were talking about some of Matt's songs.  
  
"Hey Mimi, Matt!" TK yelled.  
  
"Hey TK!" Mimi replied.  
  
"What you been up to?" Tai asked Mimi.  
  
"Nothing really. Let's get going." Mimi said as she pointed to the front doors of the airport.  
  
"How will we get to the ski resort?" Cody asked.  
  
"By the bus. Now hurry!" Matt said.  
  
They quickly got on the bus and they took seats. The trip to the ski resort took a few more hours.  
  
They got to the resort at 3 in the afternoon, Colorado time. They checked in and went to their separate rooms.  
  
There were 12 rooms along a hallway, 6 rooms on each side. On the right side it went, TK then Kari then Ken then Yolei then Davis then Cody. On the left side it went Tai then Sora then Matt then Mimi then Joe then Izzy.  
  
TK went into his room and put his stuff on his bed. He looked around his room and saw a door. He thought it was the door to a bathroom.  
  
He opened the door and saw Kari unpacking her clothes. He tried to back out but Kari saw him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hi TK. Miss me so much you had to see me?" Kari said jokingly.  
  
"Yes I did. Also, I found a door connecting our rooms." TK said as he walked closer to Kari.  
  
Their lips met and the shared a passionate kiss.  
  
"It's going to be hard not to kiss you so the others don't find out about us." TK said once the kiss ended.  
  
TK went back to his own room and finished his unpacking. The group was going to meet in the lounge after the unpacked.  
  
TK and Kari were the first ones there and waited. After a few minutes, the others started to come.  
  
"What now?" Izzy asked once everyone was there.  
  
"It's too dark to go skiing so lets just sit in the lounge until dinnertime." Kari replied.  
  
TK and Kari took a couch and played card games. Joe took a chair by the fire and took out a book to read. Izzy was working with his laptop while Yolei watched and tried to help him. Matt and Mimi both went back to their rooms to grab some sleep. Tai and Sora talked about many topics. Davis and Ken talked more about the game they were making together. Cody was practicing Kendo with a Kendo stick that could come apart for travel.  
  
They had dinner around 6 then they went back to what they had been doing before dinner except Matt and Mimi were talking with Tai and Sora.  
  
The older kids went to bed at about 9 but the younger ones didn't want to go to bed yet. They stayed up until about 10:30 then went to bed.  
  
As TK was relaxing in his bed, the door between his room and Kari's opened and Kari walked through.  
  
"TK, would you mind some company?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'd love some." TK said.  
  
Kari crawled onto TK's bed and laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep very quickly listening to his heart.  
  
TK covered Kari with a blanket and he fell asleep also.  
  
The next morning, TK and Kari were the first ones awake. TK hurried Kari back to her room so no one would see them together. They were lucky because as soon as Kari was in her room, Tai looked in and her. He had a feeling that TK and Kari were going out but he didn't have any proof. He liked the idea of the two of them together but he never told that to Kari.  
  
Tai went back to his own room and got ready for the day. He got to the lounge but TK and Kari were already there. He wanted to be the first one there.  
  
The others came out of their rooms and they had breakfast together. It fueled them up for the skiing they were going to do that day.  
  
They got outside and they started to ski. On the lift, TK and Kari always let the other Digidestined go in front of them.  
  
They spent the whole day skiing and nobody got hurt. Davis almost did but TK helped him before it happened. When they came back to the lodge, Davis took a nap.  
  
When dinnertime came around, TK and Kari said they were feeling tired so they were going to stay in their rooms and sleep. They others left for dinner except Davis who was still asleep.  
  
Davis woke up around ten minutes after the others went to dinner and found a note saying that TK and Kari were sleeping. He went to Kari's room to see if she wanted to get some dinner.  
  
He opened the door to her room and walked in to see TK and Kari kissing. They stopped kissing and saw Davis.  
  
Davis ran out of the room and out of the lodge. TK went after him to explain. TK looked for around fifteen minutes before he started to freeze and went back to the lodge.  
  
"I hope Davis will be ok." TK whispered to himself.  
  
When TK got back to the lodge, Kari asked him if he had found Davis. He said he hadn't.  
  
The others came back from dinner and found TK and Kari in the lounge. They sat down TK told them that Davis had run out of the lodge but he didn't say why. The whole group planed to search for Davis in the morning. Everyone went to bed thinking about how to find Davis.  
  
After it was quiet, Kari opened the door between her and TK's rooms and went into TK's room. TK was sitting on his bed reading, trying to get rid of the guilt for being the one that had driven Davis away.  
  
"Trying to keep the guilt off your mind?" Kari asked as she sat down on TK's bed.  
  
"Yes." TK said as he sagged his shoulders.  
  
TK and Kari started talking and didn't stop for a few hours. They made a plan to find Davis so he didn't tell the others about them being together.  
  
About half way through their conversation, their talking awaked Tai. He went to Kari's room to see if she was there. He opened the door to her room and crept in. He saw she wasn't in her bed and then he saw the door between her and TK's rooms. He looked through and saw Kari sitting on TK's bed. They were just talking about Davis and how to find him.  
  
TK lend over and gave Kari a peck on the cheek to comfort her. She was about to cry because she thought of Davis as a good friend and she didn't want to even think of him being out in the snow all night.  
  
Tai went back to his room and went back to sleep. He now had proof that TK and Kari were going out. He was going to see what their reaction was in the morning.  
  
The next morning, as TK opened his eyes, he saw Tai stand by the door to that hooked Kari and TK's rooms.  
  
"Kari, Wake up." TK said.  
  
Kari woke up slowly until she opened her eyes and saw Tai.  
  
"Tai, Don't hurt TK for this." Kari said almost stuttering.  
  
"Don't worry. I think you two make a cute couple." Tai said with a smile.  
  
"You do?" Kari asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes." Tai answered with a shrug.  
  
"Please, don't tell anyone about us. We don't want everyone to know." TK said.  
  
"OK. Just wondering, are you going to go look for Davis?" Tai said.  
  
"I'm going right now because I'm awake." TK said.  
  
Tai and Kari left TK's room and TK got dressed to go outside in the cold.  
  
TK looked around and saw nothing other than some faint tracks. He followed the tracks for about twenty minutes when he found a small snow cave. TK looked inside and as Davis huddled in a ball.  
  
"Davis, you ok?" TK asked.  
  
The answer came very slowly and distorted by shivering," Yes I'm ok."  
  
TK helped Davis out of the cave and gave Davis his coat so Davis could warm up. Together they walked back to the lodge. Along they way TK told Davis everything about Kari and him being together.  
  
When TK and Davis got back to the lodge, Kari was there waiting. TK and Kari took Davis to the lodge doctor so he could get better.  
  
The doctor said Davis had to spend the rest of the day inside the lodge. He could go out skiing. TK and Kari said they would keep Davis company because they were the ones who made him run away.  
  
The whole group had breakfast together then the other Digidestined went out for skiing. TK and Kari played some card games and Davis played the demo of the game him and Ken were making. All their friends had a copy on their D-Terminals.  
  
At around lunchtime, a girl with dark brown hair walked by the lounge and saw Davis 's D-Terminal. She went up to him and asked," Are you a Digidestined?"  
  
"Yes I am." Davis said.  
  
"My name is Karen. I'm an American Digidestined," the girl said as she put out her hand.  
  
Davis shook her hand and Karen sat down and they talked. She said that her Digimon was Pidgeymon. She had a D3 instead of the old Digivice. She had a friend named Cleo who was also an American Digidestined.  
  
Davis showed her the demo of the game and she loved it. He gave her a copy for her own D-Terminal.  
  
Karen spent the rest of the day with Davis, TK and Kari. She loved having them as friends because before Cleo was her only friend.  
  
When dinnertime came, Davis invited Karen to eat with them. She agreed and she had a wonderful time meeting all of Davis friends.  
  
After dinner the whole group went to the lounge and relaxed. Ken and Davis did some more work on their game with Karen watching them both. TK and Kari were sitting next to each other each reading a book. The others were talking about everything.  
  
"This morning I found TK." Tai started to say when TK hit him the back of the head.  
  
"What about TK this morning?" Yolei said.  
  
"Nothing!" Tai said as TK gave him an evil look.  
  
"Tell me!" Yolei said.  
  
TK and Kari whispered to each other and they nodded their heads together.  
  
"For the last six months, TK and I have been going out. This morning Tai saw me in TK's bed. We had been talking last night about how to find Davis because he ran away because he saw me and TK kiss." Kari said.  
  
"Go TK!" Matt said to be funny.  
  
Mimi bopped Matt in the back of the head for the statement.  
  
Everyone got a chuckle out of it. That is everyone but Matt who rubbed the spot where she bopped him.  
  
"Matt and I have something to say also." Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi and I are going to get married next summer. You are all invited." Matt said with a smile.  
  
"We never even knew you two were together." Sora said.  
  
"We have been together for about eight months." Mimi said with a smile.  
  
After all that news was done, everyone went back to what they had been doing before.  
  
Before everyone went to bed, Ken and Davis gave each Digidestined a copy of the updated demo. They wanted everyone to play it and tell them what they liked and hated.  
  
Kari came into TK's room after everyone was in bed. She lay down and put her head on TK's chest and she fell asleep as TK brushed his hand through her hair.  
  
The next morning everyone went out and had fun skiing. Around lunchtime Ken and Yolei went out of bounds and Ken hit a tree, which broke his right leg. They tried to call out together but nobody heard them.  
  
"Yolei, go back and get help!" Ken said.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you!" Yolei said firmly.  
  
They argued for about an hour when finally a ranger found them and called for help. He waited with them until the help came.  
  
When Ken and Yolei got back to the lodge, the doctor said Ken had a broken leg and he couldn't ski for the rest of their three-week ski trip.  
  
"I'll stay with you while the others ski." Yolei said as she and Ken got to the lounge.  
  
"Why?" Ken asked with a surprised look.  
  
"I have to tell you something. I've had a crush on you for about a month now." Yolei said as she blushed a bright red.  
  
Ken's eyes just grew big and he said," Really?"  
  
"Yep." Yolei replied.  
  
"Yolei, will you go out with me?" Ken said as his face turned a little red.  
  
Yolei's face turn a new shade of bright red but she replied, "I'd love to."  
  
Ken leaded over and gave her a peck on the lips. She returned with her own peck which turned into a wonderful kiss fo the two of them.  
  
Izzy came into the lounge and saw Ken and Yolei kissing. He quickly left the lounge and went to his room. He started to cry because he had a crush on Yolei.  
  
A noise came from his computer and the Digigate appeared. Izzy went over to it and a girl came flying out of his computer. She landed on top of Izzy as he tried to get away from his computer.  
  
"This isn't my room. Where am I?" the girl asked as she got off Izzy.   
  
"This is my room. My name is Izzy and you came out of the Digiworld on my computer." Izzy said.  
  
"Sorry, I thought the signal I saw was from my computer. My name is Cleo, an American Digidestined," the girl said.  
  
"You're Cleo? We met your friend Karen yesterday." Izzy said with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"That's where she was. She didn't tell me anything about where she was yesterday." Cleo said rubbing her chin.  
  
"You say you have your own computer?" Izzy said.  
  
"Yep, it's a new laptop that I got for my last birthday, when I turned 18. It's has some many new additions over other laptops." Cleo said as Izzy and her sat down on Izzy's bed.  
  
Cleo and Izzy talked for hours before Izzy asked," Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes. I'd love to be your girl." Cleo said with a huge smile.  
  
Cleo and Izzy left his room and went to the lounge. Ken and Yolei were talking with Davis and Karen.  
  
"Hey!" Izzy said to the group.  
  
Davis and Karen turned around and saw Izzy and Cleo.  
  
"Hey Cleo. Guys this is Cleo, my friend." Karen said.  
  
Karen looked toward Cleo and Izzy again and saw that they were holding hands.  
  
"Looks like someone has found a boyfriend." Karen said jokingly to Cleo.  
  
"Yes I have. Izzy is my boyfriend." Cleo said with a grin.  
  
"Go Izzy!" Davis said.  
  
Karen bopped Davis on the back of the head.  
  
Izzy and Cleo sat down and joined in the conversation that the other four had started.  
  
A few hours later, the rest of the group came in from skiing and saw the three couples talking.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai asked pointing to Cleo.  
  
"This is Cleo, my friend and Izzy's new girlfriend." Karen said.  
  
"Go Izzy!" Matt and Tai said together.  
  
Sora and Mimi bopped both Tai and Matt in the head for the statement.  
  
Ken, Davis Izzy, Cleo and Yolei worked on the game Ken and Davis were making while Karen watched them all. TK and Kari were sitting next to each other and playing the demo of Ken and Davis' game. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Cody and Joe were talking about the skiing.  
  
At dinnertime everyone went to dinner but Tai stopped Kari and said he wanted to ask her something.  
  
"What is it Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
"How would I go about asking a girl out?" Tai stuttered out.  
  
"Are you talking about asking Sora out?" Kari asked with a skeptical look on her face.  
  
"Yes." Tai replied  
  
"Be yourself and just ask her out. It's not hard and it doesn't need to be fancy." Kari said.  
  
"Thanks Kari!" Tai said as they headed to dinner.  
  
After dinner, everyone went back to the lounge except Tai and Sora stayed by the door talking.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to." Sora exclaimed  
  
"What?" Joe said as he looked up from his book.  
  
Tai and Sora came back and sat down on the couch.  
  
"What was that yelling for?" Joe asked.  
  
"Tai asked me to go out with him." Sora said.  
  
"Good for you Tai." TK said.  
  
Kari just laid her head on TK's lap and TK read a book to her.  
  
For the rest of the three-week vacation, Yolei and Ken stayed in the lodge while the rest of the Digidestined skied. Everyone had fun that vacation.  
  
When it was time for them to go back home, Davis and Izzy promised Cleo and Karen they would stay in touch with them.  
  
The group got on the plane and found their seats in first class. The seating was the same for Cody, Davis, Joe and Izzy but TK and Kari shared a seat as well as Tai and Sora as well as Ken and Yolei.  
  
The plane took off and Sora held tight to Tai but he didn't care. He would always be there for Sora if she ever needed someone.  
  



End file.
